In My Universe, There Is You
by Tatsu no Yori
Summary: BanxGinji... A love between an actor and his manager... Natsumi had fall in love with Ban... Wow! ReaD n ReViEW...


**In My Universe, There Is You**

**Part One : The Night That I Fall For You**

"Oh no!! I'm late!! I'm late!!"

That is how her story of life has started. Her name is Mizuki Natsumi and she is a student in one of the schools in Tokyo. She is an orphan. Her mother had passed away when she was 8 years old. Her mother died in an accident that happened not far from her house. She only has a small cat-like toy as a memory of her mother.

"Good morning, everyone!!" She opened the door and greeted all of her friends.

"You're late again..." One of her friends, Saeka said to her.

"I"m sorry..." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

"KRINGG!!" the bell rang and the teacher entered the class.

"Let's start our class now..." Natsumi just stared out of the window and gazed at the blue sky. "What a beautiful sky it is today..."

"Natsumi!!"

"Y-Yes, Sir..."

"Get out from my class and stand up outside the class until my class ends!!"

"Oh...I did it again...Kyahh!! Why am I always like this?!"

Time had passed very fast. After school she went to the Honky Tonk cafe to do herpart-time job. She was the only employee in that cafe.

"Hello, Master!!"

"Hey, Natsumi...You come just in the nick of time..."

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Can you go to see my friend at his house? I had left my phone at his house last night so he wants to give my phone back..."

"He can come to see you here, right?" She asked Mr. Paul again.

"He's waiting for someone so he can't come to see me..."

"Okay, I'll go and take your phone..."

"Thank you..."

"Welcome!!" She went out from the cafe and walked to Mr. Paul's friend's house. In the middle of road, she saw a man running.

"Help!! Help!!" She ran towards him and started to chase him. Then, she pulled his hand and glared at him.

"Cut!!"

"Eh?" She looked to her back and a man was coming to her.

"Hey!! What are you doing?! You're disturbing our shooting, you know!!"

"Shooting? Ah, you're an actor!!"

"You're so annoying..." The actor was walking away from her.

"Hey, wait...I'm sorry...What is your name?" She asked.

"Hey, young girl...Don't you know who is he?"

"No..."

"He's a very popular actor, Midou Ban...How can you said like that?"

"You have to be my assistant..." Ban said to her.

"What?! B-But why?!"

"As a penalization..."

"You!! Eh, alright...I'll be your assistant but not now...I've another work to do..." She replied.

"Then, see you later..."

She went to see Mr. Paul's friend and took back his phone and when she arrived at the Honky Tonk cafe, she told Mr. Paul everything.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Hello, everyone!!"

"What the hell is with her?"

"Ban, what should I do now?"

"Can you make me a cup of coffee?"

"Alright!!"

"She so energetic, right Ban?" Ginji said to him.

"Ginji, what about tonight?"

"Eh?! Ban..."

"Don't be shy with me...I know you like it..." He brought their faces closer and Ban kissed him.

"Em..." Suddenly, Natsumi opened the door. "Your coffee's done!!" Natsumi was surprised when she looked at the both of them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ban just stared at her and then replied, "Nothing...I'm just looking at his new earring..."

"Ah?! Yeah, that's true...See this..." Ginji showed his earring to her.

"I thought the both of you were...Oh, maybe I was wrong..." She walked towards the both of them and gave them their coffee.

"Wah!! It's great!!" Ginji said.

"Hey, Ginji...That's mine..."

"I'm sorry, Ban... It's okay if we share this cup, right? He he..."

"You're so close with him, Ginji..." Natsumi said while smiling.

"Yeah, like a couple, right Natsumi?" Ban asked her and his question made Natsumi felt so surprised. At the same time, Natsumi had thought that they were gay.

"Oh no!!"

"Eh? Natsumi, are you okay?" Ginji asked her, weird.

"Don't tell me..."

"Don't tell you what? Hey, what are you talking about? We don't understand..."

"Don't tell me that you're gay!!"

"What?!" Ban and Ginji looked at her, surprised and then they looked at each other.

"He he... How can you think like that, Natsumi?" Ban asked her.

"Yeah, Natsumi...You're wrong about us..."

"Really..."

"Of course, I've no taste with a boy like him... He he..." Ginji said to her. Ban just stared at him and he felt unsatisfied when Ginji said like that to her.

"I want to go now..." He then walked out from the room. Natsumi suddenly said, "Hey, I think he was angry when you said like that about him..."

"Ah?! No, Ban isn't like that..."

* * *

_At Ban's home..._

Ban was went out from the bathroom and he didn't wear any clothes except for his towel. Suddenly, his door had been knocked with someone. Ban walked towards the door and opened it. It was Ginji.

"He he... Are you busy, Ban?" Ginji asked him.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk with you..."

"Just say it...I'm listening to you..." Ban said.

"Hey, Ban... Are you okay?"

"You see that I'm okay or not?" Ban asked him back.

"Okay, I'm sorry... I'll go now..." Ban suddenly pulled his hand and pushed him on his bed. Ginji just stared at him and looked at his sexy body.

"Can you tell me what do you mean with that?"

"What?"

"...That I'm not your taste...How can you told like that, huh?!" Ban started to be angry again.

"I'm sorry... But I don't mean it..." Ginji replied to him and hugged him.

"You're so warm, Ban..." He continued and hugged him more tighter.

"I love you, Ginji... I love you..."

"I love you too, Ban..." Ban took off Ginji's clothes and kissed his body softly while Ginji was playing with Ban's nipple.

"Ginji, I want to come inside you..." Ban said while smiling at him.

"Ah?! Hold on!! It's that too fast?"

"No... Stop talking, Ginji...Let's go..." Ban pushed him again on the bed. Ginji felt so scared at that time and embarrassed.

"Hey, Ban..."

"Mmm..."

"Please be gentle to me... This is my first time...So..."

"Oh... Shut up, Ginji!!"

"Eh!! Ban, it's hurt!!" Ginji close his mouth with his hand and his eyes was wetting with tears. After they had climax, "Ah!! Ginji, are you okay?" Ban asked him, worried when he looked at Ginji who was crying.

"You're too rough, Ban...It hurts..." He said while hugging Ban.

"I'm sorry... He he... You're so cute when you're crying... Like a kid..."

"Thank you..." Ginji replied him, smiling.

"I'm so tired... Let's sleep together tonight., okay?" Ban kissed his forehead and laid down beside him. Ginji slept with a smile and it could be showed that he felt so happy to be with Ban.

The next morning when Ban opened his eyes, he looked that Ginji was still beside him and was staring at him.

"Good morning, Ban..."

"Hey, good morning...Ginji..." They just followed the day as the day before and their relationship be more closer...

**((TO BE CONTINUED))**


End file.
